Water and Fire
by trascendenza
Summary: AU piece that begins after their last meetings now has just turned into a series of interludes.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So this is my first fanfiction piece ever. I have since written two other pieces, and with each I repeat the process I used for this. I listen to some nice BBM-related music and keep the original novella open and read passages of it frequently. I also only seem to be able to write around or after 3AM. I really enjoy attempting to slip into Proulx's narrative style even though I can never succeed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was those eyes. Ennis got sucked in, lost inside those eyes. They were puppy-dog sweet, but promised eternity. Despite the ache that wracked his guts when he was without Jack, he avoided Jack's gaze when they were close. Because once he started looking, sinking... he didn't know if he could stop. Ennis could not name what he was afraid of losing to Jack, didn't know what he could possibly possess of value, but he guarded it nonetheless.

He held Jack in his lap, holding Jack's hips and breathing him in. It seemed that his scent gathered at the nape of his neck, just waiting for Ennis to come and find it. Jack rode him with the slow, steady rhythm of a man who knew his horses. Ennis flung his arm across Jack's chest and pulled him so close their heartbeats intermingled.

"Jack fuckin' Twist," he exhaled, and hung on for dear life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Friend,_

_Aint gonna make it for November. I had me an acident last week and cain't be "straining" to much accordin to the Doctor. Soon as Im able Im movin to my Daddys. Childress is driving me nuts. Hope we can go fishin again when Im better._

_Jack_

Ennis crushed the postcard and slammed his fist to the wall. _The tire iron._ Why the fuck hadn't Jack listened? He doubled over, gasping, when the image entered his mind. He saw Jack's eyes dulling, those damn eyes of his fading away while his blood stained the road. Ennis was suddenly outside, retching up his guts, Jack's lifeless face burned into his mind.

_Not this time. Not this time._

_There ain't gonna be a next time, Mr. Jack fuckin' Twist._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis was greeted warmly by Jack's mother, vaguely by Jack's father. He told Mrs. Twist not to wake Jack up, and after he'd had a cup of coffee she showed him to the room where Jack was sleeping, shutting the door quietly behind herself. Jack stirred in his light sleep, bringing his face into view. Ennis involuntarily stepped back, all his doubts about the "accident" swept away, grimacing so hard that he saw red and something deep inside him strained and strained until it finally broke into a million pieces. His harsh breathing and bitter swearing were the only sounds in the room. He finally calmed, and like metal purified in the flames, Ennis' resolve was molten—hot, fierce, and dangerous to touch. Approaching Jack slowly, he placed a tentative finger on the face he hadn't even recognized at first glance, hadn't wanted to recognize as Jack.

As was Jack's way, he immediately sensed Ennis's touch and opened his eyes. _Those eyes_. The sleepiness clearing from his mind, Jack gave Ennis a wavering smile. To Jack's surprise, Ennis smiled a smile back at him that carried his heart in its quirked edges. He was ready to look, to sink into the depths, to give himself up to Jack… and sink he did, long and hard. As he surrendered, uncoiled the habitual resistance, he understood that there had never been anything to lose.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack knew he must be dreaming. He had dreams like this often, but this one was so sweet that if he woke up now, he would bawl his stitches open, sure as shit. Here they were, grinning at each other like fools, and Ennis actually touching him when his parents could walk in any moment. As if reading his mind, Ennis glanced at the door and went quickly to lock it. Jack struggled to sit up, his mouth hanging open.

"You can't actually…"

Ennis gave him a lopsided grin and said, "Can't what, cowboy?"

Jack, still a little slow from his pain meds, took a minute to reply, "Well, shit, Ennis, what you doin' here?"

Ennis sobered, and sat on the bed opposite Jack. "I'm here a'tell you two things, and listen careful so I don't haveta repeat 'em. You ain't goin' a Mexico no more, and you sure as hell ain't goin' back to Childress. So get used to the idea a stayin' here, 'cause that's how it's goin' a be."

Jack nodded, trying to figure what was going on in that head of Ennis's, too confused to figure out his reaction

"Good. Now c'mere. I'm a get goin' soon."

They embraced, so different from their usual pushing and urgent need, Ennis holding Jack lightly, kissing the top of his head, whispering, "Little darlin'." Jack felt that he was being filled up, like a balloon busting with air, like the endless blue of the sky. He held Ennis's shirt so tight his knuckles went white, leaving small splotches of blood where he pressed his face in. There was no pain, there were no words…just the depth of their bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I toyed with the idea of not writing a second chapter to this for quite awhile, but of course the voices wouldn't leave me alone. I really loved writing about Mrs. Twist… I think she's one of the unsung heroes of this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of months, Jack's health improved, and though there were still persistent aches and scars, he was able to get around. He was about ready to go stark raving mad, being cooped up indoors, trying to be useful but not up to the large tasks that the beaten-down ranch needed. He couldn't believe he was back here after he'd tried so hard to get away all those years ago. He stayed with only a little bitching, however, because every time Ennis stopped by he glimpsed a spark—of what, he wasn't sure yet. But he'd wait it out, wait it out as he always did. If Ennis del Mar had taught him anything, it was patience.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don Wroe's cabin hadn't changed much since they had been here last. A new couch, one of the kitchen chairs propped against the wall upside down because the leg had broken clean off. The place was cozy enough for the use they put it to. They sat in front of the fire, the lazy flames licking at the bottom of their boots. It lit the room with ghostly flickers and dancing shadows.

After they'd relaxed a bit, downed some whiskey, Ennis paused, not looking away from the fire and simply said, "What happened?"

Jack bit his lip, hemmed and hawed, but Ennis just fixed him with a stare. "'Bout four guys got me on the side a the road. Tell you what, it weren't no fair fight and they sprung up on me afore I knew what was happenin'. I think it might a been some friends of that rancher whose wife I was screwin'. I got in a few good swings before them sons of bitches ran off, 'fraid they was goin' a get caught."

Ennis nodded. He almost asked the question that was truly on his mind, but said instead, "You tryin' to get Lureen up here?"

"Well… I suggested it once or twice," Jack spat out a harsh laugh, "but she's married to that there business, not me. Don't sound like Bobby's too excited about the idea, neither. Can't say I was too eager at the idea of goin' back, when I was still tossing it around, so it's prob'ly better this way."

"Tell the folks 'round here that you want to be here to help your Daddy, but your wife's makin' it real hard on you, and that you got a just convince her. Flirt with the pretty girls, too, but if they get too interested just tell 'em your heart still belongs to Lureen."

"Awright. Won't be hard to believe 'cause I'm always praising Lureen to high heaven when I come here. Tired a everyone still actin' like I'm some rodeo fuck-up. I got myself a pretty penny out a that business, too." He tipped his hat to Ennis, "Anythin' else, boss?"

"Don't guzzle down the rest a that whiskey, you greedy Texan."

Jack rose, dangling the whiskey in front of Ennis, making such a face that Ennis couldn't help but laugh. "Come and get it, friend!" Jack ran around the cabin, singing "Who wants some whiskey?" to a childish tune. They had a short chase, prolonged wrestling. Jack used his superior weight to pin Ennis briefly, knowing that if he tried to do verbally, he would come away with much less satisfaction. Kissing the breath out of Ennis, channeling his growing frustration, he ripped the shirt right off of the source of it.

Ennis pushed him onto his back, but even after their pants were off, he didn't put Jack on his knees. Ennis, answering the question in Jack's eyes, "I shouldn't a let you out of my sights. Never again." Jack and Ennis joined together in a slow, exquisite union. Jack soared, soared higher than the eagle he'd shot down in that time before time that he'd met Ennis. He felt Ennis right there with him, bringing them higher and higher. Inside him, a dam broke, and tears squeezed out of his eyes as Ennis collapsed in his arms. His bitterness, disappointment, and crushed dreams were swept away, replaced by a tender hope, as young and shaky as a newborn lamb. And though the tears soon stopped, the water still flowed, flowed so hard and fast it could never be contained again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Twist felt, rather than saw, the completion of her life. She didn't understand every nuance and detail of what was happening, but her boy was home, healthy, and happy. She knew there wasn't much more she could serve her husband in, but she had done very well by her boy. Day by day, she faded away from life, wrapping up her last loose ends, saying her goodbyes, and then breathing her last breath with a slight smile on her face. Jack was heavy-hearted to see his mother gone, glad that he spent time at home in her final days. He couldn't help but wonder why, when he and Ennis attended her funeral, something light danced in the air between them, despite the crushing grief.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Ennis watched Mr. Twist work, drinking coffee and smoking. Mr. Twist walked like a man beaten down, hunched and gnarled, as if his bones were moving closer to the earth to join his wife's.

Jack grimaced as he downed the last of his coffee. "Can't hardly make coffee like my mamma used to. This shit I make taste like it leaked out a that old cunt truck a mine, then got scraped off the ground for good measure. Sorry I ain't got nothing better for you, Ennis."

"Little early for whiskey."

Jack looked outside at his father again. "Well, I'ma get out there and start helpin' him soon. He sure looks like shit. I think my mamma's bein' gone wrung the last of it out a him. Stubborn old goat, though, keeps tellin' me he don't want no help."

"Tell you what, Jack. Hire me."

"Well, sure as shit, Ennis del Mar! Can't say the thought hadn't crossed my mind about a hunderd times. You want a wait until after the round up? We'll pay you good, though; I still got some money left over from Lureen, not as much as I had afore the funeral, but still enough. And once we can get this place makin' some money, it'll be real sweet. Sure you can handle all the commutin'? That truck a yours may need some tunin'. I know a real good mechanic; he'll give you a fair deal."

Jack looked ready to continue talking up a storm, so Ennis rose from his seat, nodded in the direction of the door, and the two walked out. Ennis shuffled his feet, looking around the property in a leisurely but thorough manner, and when he was done, pointed to the area between the house and the pastures. "My trailer will fit there real nice. I'll bring it by the end of the week."

Jack opened his mouth, his jaw working, but no words emerging. Ennis chuckled long and hard, "Jack fuckin' Twist with nothin' to say. If that don't beat all. If I'd a known that was the trick, I would a started a long time ago."

Jack pulled Ennis to the back of the house, checked to see no one was within sight, and clutched Ennis in a hug. "Son of a bitch. Sneaky son of a bitch."

"Well, Jack. Your father ain't goin' a make it much longer, 'specially the way he's workin' himself. He's 'bout ready to join your momma. 'Till then, we'll work our asses ever week, and head up to the mountains on the weekends. I think we both learned ourselves the hard way how to be careful. We both got a chance to make a good start here. There ain't no perfection in this world for folks like us, but we can make the best a what we got." A note of uncertainty entered his voice. "And… well… next weekend, I think we should head up to ol' Brokeback. You reckon it's about time, Jack?"

Jack's smile could have lit the whole state. "I reckon so, Ennis. I do reckon so."


	3. Interlude

**Title:** Water and Fire, interlude  
**Author:** Sheera  
**Date written:** April 11, 2006  
**Pairing:** Jack/Ennis  
**Rating:** R for semi-sexuality and language  
**Plot summary:** Ennis sees Jack in a new light.  
**Word Count:** 572  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters—that honor goes to Ms. Proulx.

**Author's Note:** This is set somewhere in the Water and Fire universe, but I don't know where it fits in exactly. It isn't even necessarily AU. I'm trying to keep all my lovey-mushy stuff in the Water and Fire series, though, so it may just become a series of short pieces on that theme. This hasn't been beta read or edited, so be gentle. I was just trying to take a break from an angst-ridden Jack piece I've been working on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ennis's breath stuck in his throat, a solid lump, and his fingers gripped the railing, holding on to it like he was a drowning man about to sink. Maybe he was. Time had slowed to an aching crawl while he watched Jack atop that bull, and he saw every movement in impossible detail. The hot glare of the sun framed Jack's figure, appearing and disappearing in flashes as he undulated back and forth, flowing like wave atop the beast's back. It almost seemed that for those brief seconds, they were somehow melded into one—there was no power struggle, no violence—just a physical sinuosity that dried out Ennis's mouth. The bull danced, fevered jerks, stirring plumes of fine dust, and Jack followed with an effortless ease, the grace of confidence. Ennis thought he saw the white flash of grin.

When Jack flew from his seat, it seemed perfectly normal, as if he jumped out of bed that way every morning, curling and turning mid-air, and he landed on both feet, cat-like. Ennis kept staring at the spot where Jack had been riding. There was something hot scalding inside his veins, a flush that was more than desire, bordering on awe. The Jack he knew was not like this; he thought of Jack tripping over his own boots, missing the coyote by a foot with his shotgun, spilling whiskey down the front of his shirt.

The announcers' excited voices were mere murmurs to him, and before he knew it, Jack was standing before him.

"Nine seconds, friend. Best fuckin' ride I ever had." He licked his lips, his body almost humming with satisfaction.

"Well, not half so clumsy's you usually are." Ennis grimaced a little, as if the words tasted sour in his mouth.

Jack didn't miss a beat. "Rodeo's the closest I got to a religious experience. Don't waste no time on thinkin' or double guessin' myself. Now let's git. I'm starvin', we can get some room service back at the hotel I booked us, the stuff they got here'll burn a hole in your gut faster'n you can say chili dog."

On the ride to the room, Ennis kept silent, snatching glimpses at Jack, watching him tap on the steering wheel along with the tune on the radio, singing slightly off-key but loudly enough to make up for it. Ennis thought it might be his imagination, but Jack looked different, like underneath his clothing there was liquid energy, lying fallow, waiting for the right time and place. Ennis bit his nail, pretended to look out the window at the featureless prairies, the wind-battered landscape. The rest of the time between the ride and ending up on the hotel bed was a blur, pointless chit-chat and silent anticipation, and he was wrestling Jack into the bed, couldn't care less if the boy wanted to order a steak, he wanted Jack _now_, wanted to feel that energy he glimpsed, thrumming through his bones and roaring in his ears, wanted to touch it so bad he could almost feel it, could see Jack writhing and flowing with the roar of the crowd, and in the second that he let himself see Jack with _him_ that way, riding easy and brazenly in control, he let out a groan of ripping surrender, then down, and out.

As Jack fell asleep, a smile curled on his lips, savoring the sweet taste of respect hard-earned, but well-deserved.


	4. Interlude II

**Title: **Water and Fire, Interlude II

**Author:** Sheera

**Date written:** May 1, 2006

**Pairing:** Jack/Ennis

**Rating: **R

**Plot summary: **An exercise in dialogue, smexcapades, and silliness. (Really, there's not much to this one :)

**Word Count:** 783

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters—that honor goes to Ms. Proulx.

**Author's Note:** This is set somewhere in the Water and Fire universe, but I don't know where it fits in exactly. It isn't even necessarily AU. I'm trying to keep all my lovey-mushy stuff in the Water and Fire series, though, so it may just become a series of short pieces on that theme. This hasn't been beta read or edited, so be gentle. Just taking a break from the "Portraits" series that I may never finish. This is also the first time I've consciously stepped away from Proulx's spare style…but not too far :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sheee-it, that's hard."

"Well, stop fuckin' fiddlin' with it, idjut. Lookin' at it won't get nothin' done."

"See if I ever do you a favor again, ungrateful bastard."

"Just get the damn thing off'a me!"

"Well, if you'd hold on to the headboard, maybe I could get some leverage, eh?"

"You realize your ass is within easy bitin' distance. Don't mess with me, cowboy."

Several guttural groans, and they were thrown in opposite directions.

"I'ma buy you a new pair of shoes, Mr. Ennis del Married To His Damn Boots. You steal 'em from a kid off the street or somethin'?"

"…or somethin'."

Jack heard the note in Ennis's voice, got serious. "How's your foot?" He touched it gingerly, swollen red and the toes smashed up like a wad of paper.

"'m fine. Hand me some a that whiskey."

Jack did, and stretched out on the bed, pulling a ziploc out of his pocket. "My friend gave me this stuff, said it's real high quality shit. Wanna give it a shot?"

Ennis shrugged, nodded and Jack pulled a paper out of the bag and deftly rolled the joint, sealing it with a quick flick of his tongue. Ennis tried not to stare, couldn't help it. When did Jack get so good at that? Jack clicked a flame into existence, inhaling deep, and it consumed the edges of the paper like flaring erosion. Ennis, not as practiced, inhaled too hard, coughed it up in spumes of annoyance, and determined to show what was what, he took another, slower and more thorough.

After the joint lay smoldering in the ash tray, sucked dry, they sprawled on the bed staring at the ceiling, slowly beginning to see the meaning of life in the landscape-like moldings of the plaster.

Ennis giggled, abruptly stopped because he couldn't remember why he was laughing. He decided to philosophize instead. "Y'know… I fuckin' love apples. I don' care if Alma thinks they're borin'. God, I could eat twenty apples right now. Maybe even fifty. Y'got any apples, Jack?"

"S'rry. But that sounds real good. Alma was a bitch, anyway. Who th'fuck doesn't like apples?"

Ennis rolled over awkwardly, looking at Jack plaintively. "That's what I like about you, Twist. You get it. You _get_ it. And you're fuzzy, kinda like a peach. I like peaches, too."

Jack burst into insane laughter, eyes crinkling with happiness. Just as swiftly, his eyelids dropped to half mast, and he pushed Ennis back onto the bed, switching their positions so quickly Ennis got lost somewhere along the way.

"You callin' me soft, boy? I don't know that I rightly appreciate that."

Ennis traced a lazy finger from Jack's jaw, down his neck, the fluttering pulse pushing against his skin, brushing lightly on the fine down covering his chest. Ennis leaned close to Jack, bringing their lips so close together they breathed in time, electric charges crackling in the minute space between them. "But you are."

"_Fuck_." Moments later, their clothing was strewn around the bed, shrapnel of their desire, and Ennis pulled Jack closer, closer, closer, could barely feel him, as if he were a ghost, flickering in and out of existence.

"Jack, c'mere… c'mere." He couldn't stop running his hands all over Jack, fingertips bursting with sensation, burning with the existence of this man who felt like his soul. He was overwhelmed by the smell of him, the sweet salty stink of sun-soaked skin and time spent with animals, tinged with nicotine and the scent of hard liquor. He wanted to devour Jack, filled with an insatiable drive to taste him, biting his neck, warm skin straining to the point of bursting against his touch, and looking into Jack's eyes was like a long-remembered sky, the essence of a color distilled into two points, holding the promise of freedom and _more_. Ennis felt the tears scorching a trail down his face, and he pushed into Jack, pushed into the sight and color and sound of his dream, pushed until he he was no more, until he thought his blood might boil with it, until he wasn't pushing anymore and he was lost in the pulse of their bodies. When he thought he might die of it, he kissed Jack, lips crushed, teeth meeting teeth, capturing the flavor of him, and it pushed him over the edge he had been skirting, groaning his release into Jack's willing mouth.

Some time later, Ennis shifted, lying beside Jack, resting his head against Jack's shoulder, absently running his fingers through his soft black hair, and mumbled incoherently before he passed into oblivion,

"You taste like a fuckin' apple. That's why I love you, you son of a bitch."


	5. Interlude III

Sorry for the really shitty quality of this chapter. Hopefully the next ones will be better.

* * *

"What in the hell?" Jack mumbled sleepily as he was dragged out of the tent by his ankles, squinting his eyes against the harsh light of morning.

"Fuckin' lazy bones is what," Ennis grumbled, already ate breakfast, watered the horses, and even washed their shirts, pulling Jack faster across the field.

"Ow!" Jack's head jarred over a rock, the grass and dirt damp against his bare back, "Let up, will ya? I'm awake already, shit." He started squirming in Ennis's grasp, which tightened around his ankles in response.

"'Fraid not," Ennis smiled, admiring Jack's abdomen, muscles clenching as he tried to reach for his ankles. Jack was right where Ennis wanted him, he didn't see any need to let up. He stroked his thumb along the taut tendon, feeling the folds, over the bump of the bone, and across the top, reveling in the softness, breath speeding up as the grogginess left Jack's eyes and steamy invitation entered them. His hair was mussed from sleeping, sprinkled liberally now with twigs and bits of leaves, and his skin was pulling tight in response to the sudden cold, blood rushing to the surface and tingeing it warm.

"Guess I'm along for the ride then, huh?"

Ennis pulled Jack forward hard, crouching down to undo his pants and pulling them off in record time. "Damn straight you are," he growled, his hands starting down at Jack's ankles, caressing away the hot band of confinement, kneading into the muscle and rubbing circles along the inside of his thighs. He followed up with nipping bites, just hard enough to leave impressions, licking away the sting, and Jack's hips jerked up in response, asking for more. He slid his hands into the small of his back, pulling him higher, devouring the silken skin surrounding his cock, nails digging into muscle.

"Fuck, Ennis, get up here," but Ennis just sucked harder, leaving behind fiery splotches on the immaculate white, moving with no urgency up through the fine trail of down that marked the path to all his desires, inhaling deep of Jack's smell, hot and heavy and laden with want.

"'S what you get for bein' a lazy ass, Jack," he murmured, tasting the hollow below his neck, grinding his hips downward.

"Should start sleepin' in more often," he whispered, snaking his hands around Ennis's ass, pulling him closer, the rough texture of the denim making him lose his mind.

Ennis's mouth burned a hot trail up his neck, breathing hot in his ear and tongue flicking along the edge, biting gently on his lobe.

"Ennis…"

He propped himself up on his elbows, looking into Jack's eyes, begging for relief, eyelashes splaying a dark fan against his skin. Slowly, so slowly, he lowered his mouth, noses brushing, not even space for air to pass between them, breathing the same heat, time decelerating from roar to a hum, vibrations tingling in the hairbreadths between them. Ennis took Jack's lower lip, running his tongue along the seam, sucking until it swelled under his ministrations, savoring the moist velvet. Jack groaned deep in his throat when Ennis pulled back, the cold air filling the space; Ennis discarded his shirt in a flurry of metallic snaps and stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the side. He grabbed Jack's ankles and laid them on his shoulders, one hand guiding Jack's hips closer to him, the other kneading at the base of his cock, fingers tangling in the curled coarseness, rubbing himself inside Jack's slit, the muscles convulsing around him.

And then their gazes locked, connectivity searing them to the marrow of their bones, solar flares brewing in the cosmos. Ennis guided himself home, lost in the crashing of the sea, body afloat in the currents of the stars, slipping inside the tight fit, snug and sweet to the hilt, mouth opened in supplication to the heavens, crying out his worship, and Jack met him in the heights of sky, skin soughing like the wind, frenzy building into a slippery friction that threatened to fissure him down the middle. Together, they ascended into the birthplace of the stars, explosions of color, light, and sound filling them until they shone with the brilliance of the sun, and their lips finally came together, hot and hard and wanting, speaking all the words they could never find except in shared ecstasy.


	6. Interlude IV: Playing With Fire

**Playing With Fire**

Ennis watched Jack adjust the firecracker, left and right, twisting it around, pushing it deeper into the ground and mounding up dirt around it. "By the time you're finished ain't goin' a be fourth a July anymore, Jack." He drawled, crossing his legs as he lounged back in the grass, hat low on his head.

"Shut your trap, Ennis, we paid good money for this thing and I aim t'have it go off proper."

"Four year old girl would a had it goin' by now." He struggled to suppress the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"You're just _full_ a helpful suggestions today, ain'tcha? Don't see you over here helpin' me."

"That's 'cause I'm smarter'n t'play with fire, Jack."

It was Jack's turn to smile. "Is that so?" He laid the fuse out carefully in the ring of naked earth he'd cleared around the firework, lighting it and running back to join Ennis, sprawling out next to him.

Jack's eyes were glued to the fuse, and Ennis watched him sideways, noting the mouth hanging open in anticipation, tongue darting in and out, leaving his lips shimmering in the dusky light. His eyes widened, eyebrows arching high as the fuse burned down, and he ran his tongue over his top teeth, poised and waiting for the launch. Ennis's pulse quickened, gaze hot as he watched Jack, and he didn't even notice the explosion of light and sound.

"_Whoooo-eeeeee_, Ennis, did you see it? Tol' you it was worth doin' right." He looked over, enjoying his success, quieting when he took in Ennis's half-mast eyelids and the bulge growing in his jeans. They came together, bodies _thudding_ as they collided, grinding their hips against each other and tongues intertwining, hot and wet. Jack pulled back, pushing Ennis back onto the grass, straddling him quickly. "Shit, Ennis, been wantin' it since I saw you lickin' that maple syrup off'a your fork this morning." Breathing hard, he ripped Ennis's shirt off, buttons popping and scattering like hail, and unbuckled his belt, slipping it out of the loops in one quick motion, leather humming against the fabric with the friction.

He freed Ennis's cock, the skin dark with need and the tip glistening with pre-come. He took in the sight and then paused, reaching into his back pocket. Ennis wriggled his hips, needing relief, the cool night air biting his burning skin and driving him mad. "Jack, what're you…?" Jack just smiled, pulling out a sparkler and breaking the tip, igniting the dandelion-flower flares. He leaned down, kissing Ennis deep and hard, rubbing against him with his hips but not touching. He moved down, tongue trailing down Ennis's neck, biting his collarbone, and finally taking his nipple, hard and flushed red, into his mouth. Ennis groaned, writhing underneath him, but he leaned back, and moved the sparkler over the trail he'd left, hovering just high enough above the skin not to burn, satisfied at the catches he heard in Ennis's breath when the hot sparks made contact. Circling it around his nipple, he licked it once more for protection, and brought the crackling heat closer and closer until Ennis was bucking under him, wordless with need and taking pity, Jack disposed of the sparkler when it went out, mumbling before he took Ennis's cock deep into his mouth, "That'll teach you to play with fire, del Mar."

They never did get to the rest of the fireworks.


End file.
